


I'll Survive

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coping, Do not post on another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Genetics, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Alio Loco AU, Mentions of Metal Gear Solid V, OC centric, Original Character(s), Scars, dogs are awesome, trying to overcome bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, but nothing goes according to plan. Especially since it involves a woman who has survived a lot through her life. Now she must try and over come demons both within her mind and outside, all the while trying to find the one that started it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Alio Loco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449880) by [Sensoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensoo/pseuds/Sensoo). 



It was nearly midnight, the skies were clear, the moon shined brightly in the night sky. A lone aircraft made its way southeast toward Cuba. Within the aircraft, a lone man sat upon one of the seats, his body glowed in the darkness of the plane with him. The humming of the plane could only be heard throughout the plane. Suddenly the silence is broken by the sound of the pilot calling out,

“We’re approaching the designated drop point, Mr. Genji!”

Genji opened his eyes, glancing over to the pilot before standing up and walking toward the door that was in front of him. He could feel the slight turbulence as the aircraft landed in the grass. As the door opened up, Genji jumped down as the doors closed behind him and the aircraft flew away. Once it was out of sight, he turned back around and began to run toward the top of cliff. As soon as he got to the top he quickly got to the top, his comms went off with a bit of static before a familiar voice spoke,

“Genji, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Commander.” Genji replied lowly as he began to survey the area.

“Good. I got little to go on since no one seems to know about his base. Keep your eyes peeled,” his commander stated before the comms went dark.

Genji didn’t say anything as he quickly descended down the cliff, he approached the chined gate, he was surprised that Talon hadn’t gone with using any type of high tech for this facility. From what he could see most of the building were obviously old and decrepit, rusted and seemed to creak as soldiers went in and out of it. He quickly jumped the gate, landing directly behind a standing guard, as to not attract attention he quickly made his way behind one of the buildings. He watched as the guards walked amongst themselves, however, what caught his attention was the conversation two of the guards were having,

“So we actually have Snake here?” 

“Yeah, but she isn’t giving the boss what he wants.”

“Not surprising. After all wasn’t she the big boss of the small militia unit named Diamond Dogs?”

As much as Genji wanted to listen to the conversation he had a mission to accomplish, quickly climbing his way toward the top of the building he began to locate the security outpost. The base wasn’t large, but wasn’t small either, Genji could make out several rows of tents and a large outpost on the far north side of the compound. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until he reached the center where the tents were set up.

“What the hell are they using those tents for? I am finding this to more than just a simple operations. Head to their security hub we need that information and figure out what the hell Talon is up to.” His commander growled into his ear.

Genji didn’t say anything as he jumped down and began to head toward the building that was one of the more secured buildings. He managed to quietly bypass the soldiers that stood around. Eventually came to the tallest building, using the small ledges outside the windows he began to ascend up the side of the building. When he found a window cracked he opened it up and jumped through landing silently behind an oblivious Talon agent. He quickly wrapped his left arm around his neck and choked him until he was unconscious. After he allowed the man to fall to floor he walked over to the large computer, pulling out a USB drive he quickly plugged it into the computer.

He pressed the comms in his right ear and stated,” It is done.”

“Alright.We’ll start the program the monkey made.” he stated, Genji could hear him typing before the downloading screen appeared on the main monitor.

However, there was movement on one of the smaller ones on the right side of it that caught his attention. As he looked at it, he was surprised to see a woman strung up by her wrist, but was sitting on her knees. From what he could see, she was unconscious, thousands of cuts seemed to litter her body and her face was bruised with her left eye swollen slightly. Genji turned back to the main monitor when his commander then chimed in,

“It’s done.Get your ass back to the evac point..”

Genji removed the USB device, he turned to leave, but something within him told him that he had rescue the woman that he had seen. Going off of his feeling, Genji stealthily exited the room through the door and closed it behind him as to not arouse suspicion. As he scanned the hallway he could see no soldiers and quickly made his way toward the end of the hall, ducking behind a nearby alcove just as two soldiers were walking by talking,

“I gotta hand it to Snake. I am surprised she lasted as long as she is... “

“Yeah man. I have never seen anything like it.”

Genji listened intently watching as one of the soldiers left to return to their duty on a seperate floor. Once he was out sight, Genji snuck up behind the guard taking out his wakizashi and placed it upon his neck causing the guard to tense up.

“Tell me where the woman is being kept.” Genji demanded as he pressed the blade closer to his neck so it would pierce skin.

“S-She’s down the corridor in the second room to the left. Don’t kill me-” The soldier began to plea, but was cut off when Genji slammed his head into the wall causing to be knocked out.

Genji then picked up his body and hid him in the alcove before quickly sheathing his wakizashi. He made a dash down the hall toward the door, but stopped when he heard the sound of a animal approaching. Just the a large Doberman appeared in front of him, his lips peeled back in angry stance ready to pounce. What was most strange to Genji was the front left paw wasn’t made of flesh, but of metal and the hound to have been missing a eye, if the eye patch wasn’t anything to go on. Genji could see numerous amounts of scars on his body, however, the dog’s ears perked up before rushing to the door where Genji was heading to. 

The dog’s dark brown eye stared at him, expectantly, Genji didn’t need anyone to tell him that he and doberman had the same idea. He went to the door, opening it allowing the doberman to enter the room first before Genji followed suit. Closing the door behind them, leaving them in a mostly dark room with only a single spot light blazing down on the woman. As Genji approached, he noticed that the woman’s hands were being cut into by the rope that she was tied up with. Quickly, Genji cut her down catching her so she didn’t fall onto the ground, it was then that he could see that she had been endured much for her back was littered with what appeared to be whipping marks.

Genji quickly picked her bridal style and made his way back to the door, the doberman following behind silently. Genji exited into the hallway and began to make his way out of the building since he had his arms full with the unconscious woman he made use of the large stacks of crates and watching how the doberman responded to the soldiers. Eventually, they made it where they were able to sneak out, as a large truck approached causing the security gate open, allowing them to exit quickly. Genji made his way toward a nearby cliff side, where it was the designated evacuation point.

It was then he saw that the aircraft was already there with a Blackwatch agent looking out, they took notice to Genji and were going to try and ask something, however, when they spotted the Doberman and the injured woman the agent put away the questions for the moment. Once the three of them were in the aircraft the doors closed and the medical agent quickly went to work on tending the woman, while the Doberman sat down near Genji and watched them intently as if daring them to harm the woman further. Genji leaned back against the wall of the aircraft and prepared himself for the long interrogation that would be awaiting him from not only his commander, but from his fellow agents as well.

(Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading. I want to give a huge shout out to Sensoo for allowing me to use her In Alio Loco AU for this fic and to becksterres for helping me figure out different writing styles to try and do this fic with! Thank you guys! Another thing if you are Metal Gear Solid fan then I used two familiar ‘names’ in this. I also apologize for any OOCness on Genji’s part. But I still hope yall enjoyed reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Pain that was all she could feel as she slowly entered the realm of consciousness. She could feel hands on her and she instantly thought of her torturers. As she began to struggle, trying to get up she could hear people yelling but she didn’t stop. Just as she was about to finally get out of their grips, she suddenly felt a cold hand upon her back. 

“It is alright. You are safe now.” She could hear a accented voice spoke softly.

Her dark brown eyes opened, only to reveal the blurry figures of two people, the one that caught her attention the most was the man that was near her arm. Though she couldn’t see him clearly, she could make out the man’s mechanical limbs as well as his eyes. Before she could squint to try and see him more clearly she heard a bark near the man. Looking down she could see the familiar outline of her only friend and companion.

“Leo..” She croaked out from disuse. 

The Doberman let out a bark before placing his paws near her face and gave her a lick on the cheek. She could feel her eyes become heavy again as she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. The next time she awoke she was staring up and the blurry white ceiling, she looked to her left and could make out the blurry image of a heart rate monitor. As she turned to the right, she could see that there was a curtain hanging as if to separate her from the rest of the area. As she tried to sit up she could feel something heavy on her legs and looked down to see Leo laying on them guarding her as she slept.

“Ah so you are awake! He hasn’t left your side since you were brought in.” A female voice stated softly her accent slipping through.

She turned her head toward the sound of the voice, only to see a blurry figure, she could make out the blue and what appeared to be blonde hair. Turning her head back to Leo she gently tapped him on the side twice causing him to stir awake and lazily offer her his mechanical limb. Gently pushing a small button, it opened a small compartment that was on the bottom portion of his leg, revealing a pair of black glasses. Once she placed them over her eyes the world around came into focus as she turned to face the woman, now that she could see more clearly. As she returned her attention to the woman once again, there was another voice that cut in as someone entered the room.

“Angela, is she up yet?” A gruff voice asked, heavy footfall accompanying it.

This caused her to tense as if she was on the ready to attack, feeling the shift in her body, Leo instantly rose to his feet and began to growl in warning. The woman noticing the behavior quickly raised her hands up and spoke calmly,

“Gabriel you are distressing my patient.”

Just then the curtains were pulled back to reveal, tall man, massive muscled man enter the fry. A black beanie sat upon his head, a black neatly trimmed beard framing his frowning mouth, he looked upon her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. She stared at him with waiting eyes, waiting for the interrogation to begin, after all she could feel the familiar air of someone demanding respect.

“Its a surprise to finally meet the legendary Snake. I am curious on how Talon managed to capture you…” He stated gruffly as he walked over to the nearby chair and sat down.

Snake let out a snort of amusement as she gently tapped Leo on his hind leg causing to sit down on the bed in between her legs but kept his eyes trained on him.

“Mind if I ask where I am?” She asked hoarsely her voice cracking from disuse.

“You are in the medical wing of Overwatch. My name is Angela Ziegler, head medical officer here. This here is Commander Gabriel Reyes, before we begin any type of questioning I need to ask if you are feeling any pain or discomfort?” Angela asked her with concern.

Snake simply shook her head as she leaning back in the bed, since Angel went ahead and raised the bed up so it was easier for Snake to lean against her pillows easier. Angela seemed to be satisfied, as she went about the room making notes on her tablet, thus allowing Snake to return her attention back to Gabriel.

“To answer your question, they shot down my chopper. I was asked to meet an old friend in Cuba. Unfortunately, they had managed to capture me after debris pinned me down, and well… I am sure you have seen what happened after.” She replied as she leaned her head back allowing her eyes to close.

As her eyes reopened she was being handed a glass of water, after taking a drink of it she handed it back to Angel before looking back over at Gabriel who was staring at her. Snake simply snorted before saying,

“I will say this Commander since you are obviously waiting for the answer to your unanswered question. They are after something from my past that I divulge to you, after all we have just met. It would be prudent if I told you anything more.”

She could see his jaw tighten, as if he was becoming agitated at the thought of not getting more information out or her. Snake then turned her attention back toward Angela and asked,

“Ms. Zigler may I ask when will I be able to leave?” 

“Wanting to leave already, Ms. Snake? I was hoping we could chat over a cup of tea.” Another voice entered the room.

Snake looked over to see two women enter the room, before letting out a sigh, but remained silent knowing that more questions were coming her way.

“I am Captain Ana Amari and this is Lucky Strike. I am honored to finally meet you face to face. Your prowess on the battlefield proceeds you, Strike Commander, glad you could join us.” Ana spoke a she glanced behind her left shoulder.

She could see a blond haired man enter the room with a blue overcoat and an eyepiece over one of his blue eyes. Snake didn’t like this and starting to hate this even more, she despised being in a place with a lot of people. She instinctively began to look for escape routes discreetly, she could feel the eyes of the woman called Lucky Strike on her knowing that she was probably taking note of her movement.

“Didn’t know this was going to be a meeting. I am glad to see you are well, Snake. I am sure you can already tell what this is about.” Strike Commander spoke as he made contact with her.

Snake simply leaned back allowing Leo to lay down, but kept his eyes on them all, his upper lip peeled back in warning at the people in front of them. The Strike Commander took instant noticed to Leo and slowly began to approach him. Leo let out a single growl before sniffing his gloved hand, though her stopped growling and allowed the Strike Commander to pet him, Leo kept his eyes on him with obvious distrust.

“My answer will remain the same as I have already told Commander Reyes. I will not repeat myself. I am sure you already have the answers you seek within the files I am sure you already ascertained yourselves.” Snake spoke calmly allowing Leo to shift so he was laying in her lap and allowed her to pet his head.  
“May I ask how you came to that conclusion?” Ana asked with curiosity.

“I am no fool. Ms. Amari. I know you finding me couldn’t have been your task when you sent your agent in. I am not a high profile character despite the stories told, nor am I a high valued target.” Snake replied as she shifted feeling the stitches in her back pull in order to keep her wounds from reopening.

“We still need to confirm what we found is accurate and you’re our best witness for this, Snake.” Gabriel stated as he leaned forward on his knees.

Snake sighed as she rubbed her head as a headache began to for in the front of her head and knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass to retell.

“Very well… What information do you have and I can confirm or deny it.” Snake stated as she looked at them with agitation.

(Hey everyone here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you feel anyone is out of character and if so I am sorry. The same with the reader (A.K.A. Lucky Strike) I would like to thank Sensoo for allowing me to use her AU. Thank you!)


End file.
